Rumor Has It - Ouran HSHC Style
by mcangel1976
Summary: The grapevine is abuzz with rumors involving the hosts and people around them. I have gathered them together and I present them to you for your enjoyment... I mean warning... I mean pleasure... you know, it's whatever you want to call it. Who knows what is fact and what is fiction! Who cares what's real! (series of unconnected drabbles each less than 500 words).
1. Shadow King Cursed the Prince

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but I do love using them in my fanfiction for everyone's enjoyment.**_

**A/N: I was writing a story for Prince of Tennis which included a bunch of rumors and someone suggested I write a separate story with just rumors. I did that and each chapter was a rumor of 500 words or less. Anything went. I started talking to Oreobabez about doing one for Ouran, but I never did anything with it. As I wrapped up the PoT rumor story, I started to think about crazy rumors with the hosts and discussed it with her again, which she said I definitely had to do it. So here you go. If you have a rumor suggestion or would like a rumor about someone, you can put in a review or send by pm. Anything goes, even if it sounds outrageous. These are just rumors and not serious. If you want to see a pairing rumor, let me know. It can be anyone and anything. For example, one of the rumors was that one of the characters is bionic or that there is a torture chamber under two of the schools. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I don't know if this is true or not, I heard it from the grapevine mind you, but they do say there is some truth to every rumor… anyhoo, they say that when Tamaki stepped on Beelzenef, well they say it wasn't exactly an accident. Apparently, per the rumor, the twins stole it from Nekozawa and Kyoya took it away from them. Now the Shadow King wanted to see how his best friend would react, so he threw it in Tamaki's path and the Host Club King stepped on it and freaked out. Unbeknownst to the blond, Kyoya was recording everything that happened and even steered him in certain directions. For example, seeing Tamaki a bit dazed, the vice president delivered the blond to the beginning Greek class and then registered him for the marathon without his knowledge. Now it is also said that Kyoya asked Nekozawa to put a spell on Tamaki so that he would not come out of the trance for two days, which is why he woke up hurting and believing he had gone to the right class. Who knows if it is true, but it kind of makes sense. I mean, Kyoya is nicknamed the Shadow King.


	2. Haruhi Sold at Auction

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

We have all heard that Haruhi has a debt to be paid to the Host Club. He doesn't exactly hide it, but I heard that Kyoya keeps adding to it. Now I don't know how true this is, but it is said that Kyoya adds to the debt because he doesn't want Haruhi to leave the club. Some say it's because he doesn't want to deal with only crazies around him and others say it's because he is secretly in love with Haruhi. Which do you think? You can tell me. There is also the rumor that Haruhi paid his debt long ago, and according to my sister's friend's cousin, he did it by being sold at a private Host Club auction where he was the only one for sale. I heard the others didn't even know about this, but why wasn't I told? I would have bid.


	3. Mori IS Tarzan

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny. _

All of the hosts are labeled with types and Mori is no different. He is the wild type. My question is… WHY? Well rumor has it that it is because until he graduated from middle school, he liked to sleep in the trees and could be found regularly with twigs and branches in his hair. Now that is middle school, so how would that affect high school? I heard it is because the nickname Tarzan followed him around until he joined the Host Club. Tamaki relabeled him the wild host and Tarzan disappeared. You can still hear the quiet whispers of that name in the dark corners of the school.


	4. Twincest is REAL!

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

Rumor has it the Twincest act between Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin is not an act! Gasp! I know girls. Calm your breathing and bring down the flames of MOE a little bit before we burn the building down. Per the rumor, they have been involved in their own world for so long, they didn't think they would find anyone who would be able to breech their defenses and turned to each other for comfort. I don't know if that's true or not, but their act is really believable if you know what I mean.


	5. Nekozawa is Really a Cat?

**A/N: Oreobabez, our conversation about Nekozawa got me thinking and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.**

_Rumor involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club. _

I'm not one to gossip – oh who am I kidding. That's what this story is about. Sharing the rumors I hear with you. So I heard this one and I had to pass it on. Did you hear Nekozawa is really a cat?! Gasp! Yes! That is the latest rumor from the grapevine. It is said that he can shapeshift into a human whenever he wants to and that is why cats love him… and why he worships cats. He is a cat. Actually someone told me he is actually a cat god because he is able to shape shift and he really does have powers. HE CAN CURSE PEOPLE! Maybe Tamaki really is onto something about Nekozawa's abilities and the whole thing about him being cursed.


	6. Haruhi is a Girl!

**A/N: I'm excited that you like the rumor story. Fair warning, they are going to get crazier and more absurd as more rumors start to be written. It's all in good fun though. AnimeBestie, this was created from your review. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. Also involving: Ritsu Kassanoda – class 1D, first year, next in line for Kassanoda syndicate._

OMG! OMG! Have you heard? There is a girl in the Host Club and I don't mean Renge. There is a rumor going around that Haruhi is actually a girl! Now I don't really believe it because… well why would he be pretending to be a host if he was really a girl. That would be weird. So anyway… supposedly Kassanoda, the student from 1D, saw him… her… him… whatever! Saw him changing and he was naked. Now from what I hear the bra and breasts were fake because Haruhi was supposed to be doing some sort of cosplay and Tamaki likes to keep things real. Of course it is also said he is wearing a bra and stuff because he is practicing for a sex change. Then again… Kassanoda has been hanging around the Host Club and more specifically Haruhi a lot more lately. Is he gay? Or is Haruhi really a girl? Hmmm.


	7. Kyoya and Haruhi were Busted

**A/N: Here is one for mutemuia… I know you like Kyoya/Haruhi, so here you go. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. _

Did you hear the latest rumor about Haruhi and Kyoya? I can hardly believe it myself, but I heard from my cousin's friend's sister's mother's friend's brother's son's girlfriend, who was there when Haruhi fell off the cliff, that they were caught in the act! You know… the act. Apparently while on the beach trip, Kyoya went to check on our favorite natural host and Haruhi tripped and fell into Kyoya's arms! They then fell on the bed and kissed. YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! They kissed! Ok, need to calm down. Now apparently hearing something coming from the room, Tamaki burst in and had a heart attack when he saw Kyoya in the middle of being stripped by Haruhi (I hear he was shirtless and his pants were undone!) and had to be carried out of the room by the others. From what I hear, the princely type wanted to be Haruhi's first kiss and other stuff. Really I thought the hosts were into girls. But still! MOE! Renge said she can eat 15 bowls of rice!


	8. Hunny is a Monster

**A/N: This is a request from Oreobabez. I have written about all of the hosts except Hunny, which is odd since I love him. Ok, so here is one for Hunny.**

_Rumor involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Have you ever thought about why Hunny eats so much cake? Yah, yah, we have all been told it is because he has a sweet tooth, but what if it was more than that? What if he was suppressing something? According to the rumor I just heard, one of the reasons Hunny feels he needs sweets is because they help him to suppress his inner monster/demon. If he doesn't get his sweets, he will literally transform into a monster. We all saw what happened when he had to be without sweets for a short period of time? He was at his limit! Any longer and he may have destroyed Ouran! You don't believe me? Rumor has it that when he was in his first year, he went without cake and sweets for longer than a week. His father was beaten in a fight and put in ICU, and it wasn't completely because of Hunny's skills. What you didn't know was that he transformed into a huge beast… which is also why he is Japan's secret of mass destruction. In another incident, he transformed in the middle of a store and completely destroyed the building to where it was nothing but rubble beneath his feet. Maybe that is what happened to the green berets? Who knows? They are no longer here to give us the answer! Just think about that next time, sweets are withheld from that cute bunny loving host.


	9. Usa-Chan is ALIVE!

**A/N: As I have said… anything goes with the rumors, which includes stuffed animals. If you have a request for a rumor, please put it in a review or pm. This is a request from Oreobabez.**

_Rumor involving: Usa-Chan – stuffed bunny of Hunny. _

Well it looks like I'm not the only one questioning things. We have all seen how Usa-Chan can change his expressions, and let's not forget he has burped before… ever wondered why? I have and apparently, I'm not alone. The rumor around the grapevine is that it actually has the soul of a human being living inside the fluff and stuffing. No, I am not going crazy. Some people say that it was the grandmother of Nekozawa who banished the soul to the bunny, and others say that Hunny's grandmother attached the soul of an ancestor or a protective spirit to the stuffed animal when she made it so that it would forever protect her grandson… another rumor is that is where Hunny gets all his power, but we will save that rumor for another day. Right now we are talking about Usa-Chan, and I have to wonder if there isn't something to the rumors. I mean while I was visiting the Host Club yesterday, I swear that pink bunny winked at me!


	10. The Twins are Not Real

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

Wow! I just heard a rumor that seems to be so out there that it can't be real, and yet, it would explain so much. One or both of the twins is not real. What? Ok, bear with me while I pass on the rumor. They didn't play with anyone when they were little and they lived in a bubble… even at home. Let's add into the equation that their dad designs computer games… do you see where I'm going with this? No? Ok, here it is. Rumor has it that their dad does more than just video games. He is a mad genius and created a clone of one of his sons… or an android… not sure which one is real since both of those rumors are flying around. Another rumor is that neither twin is real and they are both clones because his wife sadly could not have children. Awe. So if one is real and one is fake, which is which? Or are they both not real? Or are they both real and just… well them? Which one?


	11. Ouran Isn't Real

**A/N: This is a request from Sierra Wood. I hope I got this right, if not let me know and I will write a new one!**

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Renge Houshakuji – manager of the Host Club and an extreme Otaku. Also involving indirectly: The rest of the cast of Ouran High School Host Club._

OMG! OMG! I can't believe it! I mean it can't be true! Did you hear the rumor? Ouran isn't real! That's what the rumor is! What people are saying is that it is all a fantasy and is actually just a movie or TV show. Kyoya is supposedly the producer and called in Renge to help pull everything together since she has the Hollywood contacts. So Kyoya and Renge are in this together! Say it isn't so! Could it be that this is all fiction and not real? Are Kyoya and Renge plotting the whole story line? I mean we did see them filming a movie and I know all of you got your copy of it just like I did, but was it a movie within a movie? Is this like the Truman Show? Are their hidden cameras everywhere? And are Kyoya and Renge just partners… or are they more? I'm so confused. It can't be fake… can it?


	12. Tamaki's What?

**A/N: This rumor was actually written by Scarlet. She put it in the review and I copy and pasted it for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

OMG! I can't believe it! Through the grapevine, I just heard from a girl in my history class that Tamaki is a closet gay! Now, don't get me wrong, he seems to love girls, but have you seen his tendencies? He's so feminine it hurts, and he seems to be happiest around a certain natural host. I've heard the "Haruhi is a girl" rumor, but come on, that can't be true, now can it? Even though he has large feminine eyes and a feminine build and a girlish tint to his voice and... oh dear. But maybe Haruhi (she/he.) gay? Who knows? I'm pretty sure Tamaki is gay though.


	13. Kyoya's Little Black Book

**A/N: Here is another request from Sierra Wood. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

That black notebook. Kyoya even has a miniature version of it, and he carries it around everywhere, constantly scribbling in it and never letting others peer into it. Now I don't know if any of this is true, but rumor has it that a brave first year decided to look during a rare time Kyoya left it on his table and walked away. I heard the student went blind after gazing upon the sacred pages, but she was able to tell us what was in it, however, as with any grapevine story, it has gotten a bit convoluted. Some people say it is a notebook of death. That's right the Death Note! Don't get on his bad side or you might lose your life! Although others say the student saw doodles, cute ones, very artistic. Some students are speculating that he could be the next Monet or Van Gogh. Finally, other students say it is just an accounting of what the others in the club are doing, and that includes Haruhi's debt. Which one is real? I just know, I would rather err on the side of caution and not get my name in that black book.


	14. Kirimi Reads Manga for Love Advice

**A/N: This is a request from Oreobabez.**

_Rumor involving: Kirimi Nekozawa – younger sister to the current president of the Black Magic Club. _

You all know Kirimi Nekozawa, right? And you know how she is an addict for shoujo manga, right? I mean the girl needs her fill. Rumor has it that it isn't because she fascinated by the princes or the love stories or anything like that at all. It is because she is gathering love advice for her brother! Now I know what you are thinking… she was afraid of him and the darkness, but that is because she didn't know who her brother really was because she only had that painting to go by. From what I am being told though, she wanted to help him find romance so she became obsessed with shoujo manga. I don't know if she has given him any love advice, but rumor has it that she has over 20 journals full of her notes… which apparently she makes her staff write for her… and read to her just like they have to read the mangas. So if this is true, do you think she could offer some helpful advice to the hosts as well?


	15. Tamaki's Mushrooms

**A/N: This is a request from AnimeBestie. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I have been wondering… what ever happens to those mushrooms that Tamaki grows in his corner of woe? So to find answers, I put my ear to the grapevine and I found out. Well, at least these are the rumors I heard. Two girls, one in Home Economics and one in the Cooking Club, told me that Kyoya sells them fresh mushrooms every other day. Does this mean the Shadow King purposely puts Tamaki into the corner so that he can make a profit? It is free money. Another source who chose to remain anonymous (he is in class D and you know what that means) said that Kyoya sells some mushrooms on the black market that have psychotropic properties. Does this mean Tamaki also produces drugs?! Gasp! And here I thought he was such a good guy. Wait, this means Kyoya is in the drug trade! Again I have to wonder if he sends Tamaki to the corner on purpose. Rumor has it that Hunny and Mori are his secret partner and that is why Hunny is addicted to cake. His cakes have special ingredients only for him. Hmmm.


	16. The Hosts are Ghosts

**A/N: Here is another one that appeared in my reviews on this story from ScarletandLunaRcool. I have done nothing to it and I just copied and pasted for your enjoyment. **

_Rumor involving: All of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club._

Hey, first thing's first, you are sworn to secrecy! No one must know but us, alright? Now then, I have some interesting information. Alright, you know how the host club is never seen outside of the school? Not even on weekends? Well, maybe that's because they're ghosts... Now, don't walk away! Don't, I have info! Anyways, while they contact us, they're in their solid forms, and when they're by themselves, they disappear! Evidence, you ask? Well, the amazing head of the Dark Magic club, Nekozowa-senpai, saw a host disappear before his very eyes as they were staying at his mansion! Spooky, right? Anyways, gotta go for a Dark Magic club meeting! I hope you support my theory!


	17. Kyoya Forced Into Dresses by Fuyumi?

**A/N: Guest reviewer who mentioned the ghost story… that would be great and when I get the chance, I would love to write it. I will keep you posted, so be on the lookout. This rumor is for Oreobabez, who asked me to write different rumors for all of the Ootori family members. Not sure why this popped into my head, but after watching Ouran again and seeing how Fuyumi is with Kyoya, this is what happened. I would like to apologize now to the Shadow King before I find myself murdered. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Fuyumi Shido – older sister of Kyoya, who likes to dote on him and drive him crazy by practicing her cleaning skills in his room. _

OMG! Ok, now I am passing this rumor on knowing that it could end my life, but it is just too juicy to keep to myself. Besides, if I don't pass it onto you, you will probably hear it from somewhere else. I heard that when Kyoya was younger and in grade school, his older sister used to dress him up in her old dresses! Yes, she used to put makeup on him and dress him like a girl. He was her personal Barbie doll. Now I know for a fact he has a soft spot for his older sister, but does it really go that far? Or was he unable to tell her no in the past. This could explain why he always seems to dress up as a girl when an extra one is needed and why he is great at cosplay (for example dressing up as the queen at the end of the Haruhi in Wonderland episode). Hmmm. Supposedly Fuyumi has pictures of the finished product and they fit into a couple of large boxes. I don't know about you, but I want to see them!


	18. Haruhi Kidnapped

**A/N: This one was written by Hetaliafan98. I just copied and pasted from the reviews. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka - commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. Also involving the girls from Lobelia. _

Ok I don't have long before I am spotted, but right now I am right outside of Fujioka's place. You will not believe who I just saw leaving. Girls from Lobelia, can you believe it! Wait a minute, their kidnapping Haruhi? Oh no, I've been spotted. Gotta go, remember I said nothing!


	19. Kaoru - Script Writer

_Rumor involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act. _

This rumor goes along with the rumor that Ouran isn't real. Gasp! I still can't believe that's true. However, I heard that while Kyoya produced Ouran and Renge brought in the film crew, it was Kaoru Hitachiin, if that's his real name, who actually wrote the script for the movie/show! Now we all know he likes to write, but could it be true? Could all of the things we think are real and love, could they really be nothing more than a script and someone's imagination? I can't believe it! I won't believe it. Of course there is also the rumor that says it wasn't a script he wrote, but he did publish a book under a penname, however, that's a different rumor.


	20. Kyoya What Tamaki?

**A/N: This one was written in the reviews by SummerStar30. I just copied and pasted it for your enjoyment. I'm glad you liked them so much... In fact, I ecstatic that everyone is enjoying them so much!**

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

Don't tell anyone, but I think Kyoya might be gay! Don't you think it's weird that he never sees any guests at the Host Club? The only time he even talks to girls is when he's selling Host Club merchandise! Also, my friend told me that she caught him staring at Tamaki last time she went to the Host Club. And he was smiling too! Plus, he's been rumored to have been with Haruhi... MOE! But don't tell anyone that I was the one who told you! I don't want Kyoya to write my name in his black folder that might be a death note...


	21. Mori's Harem

**A/N: I thought it was time we had another rumor about Mori. I really love writing these rumors for you, so if you want to see a rumor about a person, pairing, or have an idea you would like to see in a rumor, please put it in a review or pm me. Thanks! I will say that I am kind of ashamed I did this to our beloved Mori, but the idea just wouldn't leave my head!**

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny._

I can scarce believe that this is true, but rumor has it that Mori has a harem! And I heard that Haruhi may or may not be a part of it. Does that mean he swings both ways? Anyway, I heard that the reason he didn't answer the girl who approached him while Hunny was suffering from a cavity is because he has enough to deal with between kendo, school, and his HAREM! I heard that it has at least 30 girls in it and they are all his customers. From this group, he will pick one to be his wife and the others will be his concubines. Where does Haruhi fit into this picture? So I heard that Mori was hesitant about joining the Host Club, but went ahead and joined because Hunny did. Apparently since he already has a harem, he didn't feel like he needed other girls to fawn over him. He is just so quiet, I didn't expect this from him.


	22. Haruhi is Gay?

**A/N: Here is a request from Book girl fan. You're right, this needed to be addressed. LOL. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Now I know we have heard the rumors about Kyoya and Tamaki being gay, and that there is a rumor about Mori having a harem, but did you hear the one about Haruhi Fujioka? It is said that it isn't the others that are gay, but it is him! And I hear that he is the uke of any relationship. I have to admit that he does have very soft feminine features, but I hadn't connected the dots yet until I heard a group of girls gossiping. Apparently, he is the one that converted Kyoya and Tamaki. I heard that one night Kyoya was leaving his apartment at about two in the morning and his tie was askew. Kyoya Ootori's tie is never askew. It is also said that men were throwing themselves at him at his old school. I don't care though, I still love him. What about you? MOE! Of course, I guess it could also be that the girls were talking about how happy he is since gay also means happy, but I'll go with the first one.


	23. Yoshio Ootori is an Alien

**A/N: Have you ever wondered about Yoshio Ootori? I have and this is what I came up with. I don't think Kyoya will kill me for this, but maybe he will. **

_Rumor involving: Yoshio Ootori – patriarch of the Ootori family and head of the Ootori businesses. _

I know that crazy rumors fly around, but I have to admit that this is one of the crazier ones. Did you hear that the head of the Ootori family, Yoshio Ootori, is actually not from this world? I heard he is an alien that crash landed here and was able to control people and bend them to his will so that his business was one of the top in Japan. He married a human and had children in order to keep up the farce. It is one of the reasons he doesn't always follow social etiquette (like hitting his son in public). His home world was very militaristic and that is why he has his own private army (some of whom came with him on the ship) and why he runs his family the way he does. Ever notice he doesn't show emotion except when someone fails? That's because failure is not an option on his planet. It's also why the Ootori family is able to hide their eyes behind their glasses to the point no one can see their orbs. I heard that in the dark, they glow. Gasp! It is said, he is grooming his sons to take over the world!


	24. Haruhi's Sweet Tooth

**A/N: This one was written by Hetaliafan98 in the reviews. I just copied and pasted it for your enjoyment. **

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Dear Reader-Chan  
A little bunny has told me that Haru-Chan doesn't like sweets. Well, that said bunny has also given me a possible reason why. We think Haru-Chan did like sweets at one point in time, but he ate so much that he developed a literal sweet tooth. So in order to stop his regular cavities, his parents had it pulled out. Therefore eliminating his cravings for sweets. Poor Haru-Chan, I couldn't imagine my life without sweets. What do you think Reader-Chan?

~Anonymous


	25. Ootori Glasses More than Just Mere Specs

**A/N: Book girl fan, this is a rumor I thought of after I read your review on the Ootori rumor. **

_Rumor involving: Yoshio Ootori – patriarch of the Ootori family and head of the Ootori businesses. Also involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Yuuichi Ootori – first son of the Ootori family, doctor, Kyoya's older brother._

Ok, we have all heard the rumor that Yoshio Ootori actually came from another planet, and that their glasses hide their eyes for a reason, but I just heard that the glasses don't hide their eyes, it is something more! Now Akito didn't inherit his father's eyes, but Kyoya and Yuuichi did, and apparently their spectacles are actually a part of their eyes! They can remove the glasses but the lenses that allow them to see in the sunlight will come off and after that they must be in total darkness. Which is why they must only take them off at night. I don't know if I believe it, but somebody said that Tamaki freaked out and screamed bloody murder and then fainted the first time he saw Kyoya without his glasses. Could the glasses really be part of his eyes?


	26. Mori a Robot

**A/N: This rumor was written by a guest reviewer. I just copied and pasted it for you to read. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny._

I heard this crazy rumour that Mori is a robot designed to ''babysit" the Haninozuka heir. Now if think about this kinda explains why Mori is so expressionless and silent.


	27. Hunny - Host Assassin

**A/N: This one was written by hetaliafan98. Again, I just copied and pasted for your enjoyment. **

_Rumor involving: __Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Ok I know how crazy this sounds, but I think Honey is planning on taking out the hosts. And I think I might know why. You see I heard from my friend, who heard from her boyfriend, who heard from his sister, who heard from her friend that one day the twins accidently spilt tea on Usa-Chan. Apparently, Tamaki tried to help them out by letting Honey use his bear, but he didn't like it. Finally Mori came in and saved the day, so they say. I can't be 100 percent sure that this rumors true, but I do know one thing. I saw Honey go to the black magic club, Kendo club, and even Karate club all without Mori. How weird is that?


	28. Kirimi Not Kirimi

**A/N: First, I want to say thank you for making this story so successful and for participating in it. If you would like me to write a rumor about someone, a pairing, or about something, please let me know in a review or pm. Second, I want to say, please don't get offended by anything that is written by either me or by the rumors written by others that I publish. This is all in fun and not serious. Rumors are just rumors and are not serious. I say that because I received a pm about a rumor that I wrote and someone was offended that I wrote one of the hosts in such a way. Sorry, but this story is not like my others and is in no way meant to be serious. If I offend, I apologize, but do not take anything in this story as serious. Thank you!**

_Rumor involving: Kirimi Nekozawa – younger sister to the current president of the Black Magic Club. Also involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club._

I don't know about you, but I was kind of curious about the Nekozawa siblings. I mean they are polar opposites and so far apart in age. Well, I found out a couple of things. It turns out that they aren't really siblings… well they are, but they aren't. Apparently, they were doing a ceremony when Kirimi was just a baby and something went wrong and when they were done, another spirit had inhabited her body. GASP! So it is her, but it isn't. She is so afraid of the dark because the spirit in her now was afraid of the dark. So sad! Nekozawa-senpai has been trying to find a way to bring her original spirit back to her, but so far hasn't had much luck! (By the way, I hear that is why he created the Black Magic Club… to try to gather other magic users together to create a solution to bring his sister back to him). Is it true? Is Kirimi not really Kirimi? I had no idea!


	29. Zuka Club from Venus

**A/N: I don't know where this one came from, but here you go…**

_Rumor involving: Lobelia Girls' Academy – all girls school that is home to the Zuka Club, who recognizes Haruhi as a girl at one glance, and who tries to convince Haruhi to leave Ouran and attend their academy._

We have all heard the term men are from Mars and women are from Venus, but does anyone know where it came from? I have just found out! Lobelia! That's right! You read that right! No, I am not going crazy! According to the rumor, Lobelia was started by a group of women from Venus! They settled on Earth and were competing against a group of aliens from Mars (who were going to Ouran), and decided to start their own school. Their magnetic personality drew hundreds and thousands of girls to their sides and the Zuka Club are all direct descendants of the original group from Venus! Their powers draw people in and make their fans fight each other in order to do the simplest tasks for them. Truly they are from out of this world. It is said that the Ootori were of the group that were fighting against them when they first landed. So… I guess we now know where Yoshio comes from.


	30. Akito's Grudge

**A/N: Here is one for oreobabez.**

_Rumor involving: Akito Ootori – second son of Yoshio Ootori and older brother of Kyoya, medical school student and business major. _

Akito Ootori is the most vocal when it comes to Kyoya's place in the family and in regards to his younger brother's future in the family business. Now many people think it is because Akito supports Yuuichi and believes his brother should to; while others believe it is because he feels threatened by Kyoya. Well rumor has it that it is neither! Maybe a little of the latter though. According to the rumor, Akito is actually trying to take the power out from under Yuuichi and is worried that Kyoya will get in the way. Another rumor says that it is because he still holds a grudge against Kyoya for breaking his blue power ranger when they were little kids. When Akito tried to take it to his parents, he was told that he was too old to play with toys any longer. So, he has held a grudge ever since. I heard that Kyoya tried to buy him a new power ranger recently, but alas it was the wrong color. I can't believe Kyoya would make such a big mistake.


	31. Tamaki Panics Over Kyoya's Eyes

**A/N: Book girl fan, after reading your review of another reason why Tamaki might freak out, I came up with this. I hope you like. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. _

Previous rumors said that Tamaki freaked out when Kyoya took off his glasses because Kyoya has alien eyes, but I heard that wasn't the reason the princely type completely lost it. Rumor has it that he panicked and freaked out because at the time Kyoya was suffering from pink eye and his eyes were completely covered with crust, not to mention they were completely blood red from the infection. Tamaki had never seen anything like it and had no idea because the glare of Kyoya's glasses kept it all hidden. The blond was afraid of catching something and it caused a panic attack which caused him to faint. However, another group of girls told me that wasn't the reason at all. They say Tamaki freaked out because just as Kyoya removed his glasses, Tamaki looked up and saw a scary looking ghost standing behind Kyoya and the ghost hand a hand on his best friend. Yah, that would be enough to freak anyone out. Apparently the ghost looked as if it was about to eat the Shadow King! Since I saw Kyoya earlier today, it doesn't look like he was eaten… unless he's possessed. Hmmm. A final rumor is that it wasn't a ghost or pink eye or alien eyes, but that he freaked out because Kyoya has heat vision like Superman and the glasses keep it contained. Tamaki knows this little secret about his best friend and therefore, when the vice president removed his glasses, the blond was afraid of getting his face burned off. He didn't want to lose his looks. I'm not sure which one is true though. Do you? I'm afraid to ask Kyoya myself, so for now it will remain a rumor and mystery.


	32. Hikaru is a Good Big Brother

**A/N: This rumor was written by hetaliafan98. I just copied and pasted it from the reviews. If you have a rumor you would like to see written about a person, pairing, group, or a certain rumor itself, send me a PM or put in review. Some are writing their own, but you don't have to. Just give me your request, and I will write it up. All requests will be done. Nothing is off the table. Anything goes. **

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

Dear Reader-Chan  
Have you ever wondered why Hika-Chan is so protective over his brother Kao-Chan? Well the Little bunny that informed me about Haru-Chan's sweet tooth also informed me about a previous rumor involving the twins. You know, the one about them being robots. Well I heard that their house maids, have never seen, or heard them take a shower. Then one day, I heard a guest almost spilt her tea on Kao-Chan, and Hika-Chan took it for him. Maybe it's just Hika-Chan being a good brother, or maybe he's trying to keep a secret. What do you think Reader-Chan?  
Anon


	33. Black Magic Woman

**A/N: This rumor was written by Karkatsbabe. I copied and pasted from the reviews and then tweaked it a bit. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: __Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club. Also involving: Reiko Kanazuki – member of the Black Magic Club, specializes in curses, has a crush on Hunny, and member of class 1-D. _

OMG! I heard that some girl from the Black Magic Club is trying to kill our very own Hunny! Ok, that might have been a bit dramatic, but if she isn't trying to kill him, she is at least trying to curse him. Why you ask? She thinks he stole her soul! I may not be Hunny's BFF, but I don't believe that Mitsukuni Haninozuka would steal anything from any girl! Now supposedly Mori was going to stop her, and I even saw him walking towards her classroom (why else would he be in the first years' wing?), loosening his tie even further than normal, but before he could get within five yards of the door, the other hosts stopped him. I heard he was so mad at Reiko that he punched a hole through a wall! Well, it was either done by his fist or when the twins tripped Tamaki and he went flying and hit the wall head first. I heard that Kyoya added the cost to Haruhi's debt. Wait! I'm getting off track! The fact is… or the rumor is that Reiko Kanazuki has it out for Hunny because he stole her soul… or was it her heart?


	34. Kuze's Orange Obsession

**A/N: Here is a request from Book girl fan. If you have a request, please pm me or submit your request through review. Anything goes with this story, so whatever you have imagined, it can be done. Such as below… (For those that have not read the manga, this character is only found there – just like Mori's brother Satoshi.)**

_Rumor involving: Takeshi Kuze – captain of the American Football Club, has a grudge against Kyoya Ootori, and is the heir to the largest produce importation business in Japan. _

Has anyone noticed how Takeshi Kuze is strangely obsessed with oranges? Well I heard that he has been like that since kindergarten when he tried to impress everyone around him with his knowledge and Kyoya took over. I hear that is also when he started to hate our beloved Shadow King. Per some people I talked to, that is when he became overly obsessive of the juicy fruit. Now I know that oranges are good for you, but you have to admit that he goes a little overboard. I mean the guy eats the peel and everything. I'm surprised he doesn't have an orange tree growing in his stomach from all the seeds. And rumor has it that not only will he swallow an orange whole including the seeds, but he will also save them and roast them like pumpkin seeds. According to some of his friends, family, enemies, etc., he eats them all to remind himself that he is the next heir and because his family owns a produce business. However, some say that he eats them to remind himself about that awful day in kindergarten when Kyoya Ootori became his enemy. The oranges fuel the flames of animosity revenge. I know it sounds dramatic, but that is what I heard. Honest. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't turned orange yet.


	35. Satoshi Alien Blob or Real Boy?

**A/N: And staying on the theme of characters only found in the manga… I thought of this when I was writing Kuze's.**

_Rumor involving: Satoshi Morinozuka – little brother of Mori-senpai, captain of the middle school kendo team, and Chika's protector/friend/abuser/trainer (you get the picture)._

Gasp! I can't believe it. I mean I really can't believe it! Well, I will tell you what I heard from my mother's friend's sister's daughter's friend… Satoshi Morinozuka is an alien! About the time the Haninozuka family found out that they were going to have another baby, the Morinozuka realized they needed to have a baby to help the new child, but for some reason the matriarch of the Morinozuka family was unable to conceive. One night they heard noises coming from their front door and when they opened up, there was a baby carrier with a blob in it. Mori showed up and looked in and all of the sudden, the baby morphed into a younger version of our favorite wild host. I guess that explains why they look exactly alike… just an older and younger version. Yikes! They say that is the reason he is the loudest member of the family and not as subdued as everyone else. Could it be true? Is he an alien? Hmmm. It makes you wonder if he is related to the Ootori family or if he belongs to another race. I mean he doesn't wear glasses to cover his eyes, and he isn't a dictator.


	36. Haruhi and Kassanoda are Dating!

**A/N: Here is a request from Calantha S. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. Also involving: Ritsu Kassanoda – class 1D, first year, next in line for Kassanoda syndicate._

I know I already told you about how Kassanoda saw Haruhi naked… at least partly, and there is a rumor going around that Haruhi is really a girl. WELL THERE IS MORE! I heard that those two were seen walking around Haruhi's neighborhood together. Someone said it was because Kassanoda was trying to be a gentleman and walk Haruhi home, however, someone else told me it is because they were on a date! I can't believe it! A Host Club romance and it is between the natural host and the son of a yakuza. The drama! The irony! The romance! Ok,ok. Hearts out of eyes. Sorry about that. Rumor has it that Kassanoda had to pull him close in order to rescue him from a motorcyclist that decided to hop on the sidewalk. There was a moment and… they were interrupted before they could kiss. I heard at the coffee shop that they made it look like they were studying for a test instead of on a date by piling their table with books. An unlikely thing since Kassanoda is in D class and Haruhi is in A. Are they really dating? How many bowls of rice with Renge eat when she hears about this?


	37. Kyoya and Satoshi Inventors?

**A/N: If you have a request for a rumor, and it doesn't matter what it is or who it's about, send me your request in review or pm. If you read my 101 Uses for a Shinai, you will recognize where this rumor came from. You don't have to read that to read the rumor though. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Satoshi Morinozuka – little brother of Mori-senpai, captain of the middle school kendo team, and Chika's protector/friend/abuser/trainer (you get the picture)._

Have any of you wondered how things appear out of nowhere? I mean they can pull paper out of thin air, large portraits out of small trunks, etc. It's like Mary Poppin's bag. Have you? I heard that it's all thanks to Satoshi and Kyoya. Apparently they worked together and created a transporter. Now, I don't know how much Satoshi worked on it, and I hear that it was mainly Kyoya's idea, but thanks to that, the hosts and everyone else can pull anything out of nothing/nowhere. Anime space… nope, just the work of Kyoya and Satoshi. I heard that Kyoya got the idea from watching Star Trek and had been disappointed as a child to learn that transporters didn't actually exist. I didn't realize he was a closet Trekki. Rumor has it, he looked up to Spock and was more than a little ecstatic when he met him in real life; although, you would have never known that to be true by looking at him. Maybe Kyoya is part Vulcan?

**RIP Leonard Nimoy. "Live long and prosper." You will be missed.**


	38. Kyoya is a Vulcan

**A/N: Here you go Book Girl Fan! You wanted to read it, and here it is. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

We have all heard the rumors that Kyoya's father is an alien and that he is part alien himself. Well I heard that Gene Roddenberry was a business associate of Yoshio Ootori, and that because of their association Yoshio divulged his secret to the Star Trek creator and thus the "fictional" Vulcan race was born… only it isn't fictional. Kyoya is a real life Spock! Half human and half Vulcan! Can you imagine? Apparently after he was born, plastic surgery was done to get rid of the points on his ears (just like was done for his brothers). That would explain so much about that family and their almost emotionless attitudes. Only Kyoya lets his go upon occasion, and if you think about it, there was a time or two that Spock did the same thing. Is it true?


	39. Tetsuya Knew Haruhi Before Ouran

**A/N: If you have a rumor request, pm me or write it in the review. Everything will get published no matter how crazy it sounds. The crazier the better!**

_Rumor involving: Tetsuya Sendo – former heir to a rival of the Kassanoda syndicate and now a member of the Kassanoda syndicate, and friend of Ritsu. Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Rumor has it that Tetsuya Sendo has known Haruhi Fujioka since they were both young boys, and it was said that he asked why Haruhi was in the boy's uniform. Why would he ask that? Haruhi needs to be in that uniform because that is school policy. Granted he can't afford his own so the Host Club gave him one, but what else is he supposed to wear. He can't be a host and wear what he did on the first day of school. Right? I heard that after he asked that question, he went missing for a couple of days. Not sure where he went, but Kassanoda said he hadn't seen him. Who knows? He does work for the yakuza so maybe something else happened to him, however, I heard that Kyoya had something to do with his short disappearance and that after that Tetsuya never asked about Haruhi again.


	40. Tamaki and Kuma-Chan Equals LOVE?

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Now I know this can't possibly be true, but my job is to pass on all rumors that I hear to you. So I will tell you what I heard today. Have you ever noticed that Tamaki is a little protective of his Kuma-Chan. Yes, Hunny is protective of Usa-Chan, but he is a bit logical about it… kind of. Tamaki freaks out when the teddy bear is thrown on the floor. At least when Hunny got mad, it was because Usa-Chan was found in a pile of tea because the twins were chasing Haruhi. I heard that Tamaki is in love with the bear! I heard he has even had relations with the bear. I know! I know! That sounds stupid and so far-fetched that it couldn't be real. I give you that, but then why does he react the way he does. I have also heard that he talks to the bear and has been seen kissing it. Kyoya sold me the picture. Of course, some say he was pretending to kiss the bear in order to practice for the real thing. Better to give up the first kiss to a bear than a girl you don't care about. I don't know if that is real or not, but the bear was sporting a diamond ring recently and I heard Tamaki had asked it to marry him. Can a person marry a stuffed animal?


	41. Hikaru and Haruhi Dated

**A/N: Here is a request from InsideMyBrain. I hadn't even thought about using this as a rumor. Thanks! I hope you like the next two rumors. One will be Hikaru/Haruhi and one will be Hikaru/Kaoru. **

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. _

Come here. Closer. Do you know what I just heard? I heard that Haruhi went out on a date with Hikaru when the hosts went on a trip to Karuizawa. Actually, I heard that all of the hosts were fighting over him. Can you imagine? Apparently Hikaru won the lots draw… or it could have been arm wrestling… or maybe it was making refreshments (I think I heard the word refreshments mentioned)… it really doesn't matter what it was because somehow Hikaru won! Anyway, he took Haruhi on a date and they spent the day together. SQUEE! Of course I also heard he was a big jerk and Haruhi wound up leaving him in the middle of town. Wait… are we sure it was Hikaru? It could have been Kaoru. Hmmm. I'm sure I heard it was Hikaru, but I want to know how they were able to tell the twins apart. Oh well. The point is, one of the twins went out on a date with Haruhi and got dumped! Big time dumped! I guess he will learn his lesson about treating a lady… I mean a man… let's just say his date wrongly again.


	42. Twins Responsible for MPreg

**A/N: Here is one about the twins for InsideMyBrain.**

_Rumor involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act. Also involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club._

Rumor has it the twins blew up the science lab and in doing so, they were able to create a pill that allows men to get pregnant. Apparently that's where all of the mpreg stories come from. It is said that they attempted to try it on Haruhi, but he spit it out before it could take effect. Renge wanted to know if it would work and helped the twins slip it in Tamaki's commoner's coffee. Nothing happened except that he got really bloated and started crying like a baby. Apparently the formula needs a little work. If it's true though, they are either crazy or evil geniuses. Do you think Kyoya is mentoring them? Or maybe they stole some of the potions from the Black Magic Club and made everyone think they created the pill… maybe that was how they created the pill in the first place. I just don't know. My mind is swimming!


	43. Kyoya's Secret Language

**A/N: Here is a rumor I thought of after reading a review from tmwillson3. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

We have all heard the rumors about Kyoya Ootori's infamous black book. Some say he doodles in it, while others say it holds top secret data. Well, there is a new rumor floating around. According to the grapevine, no one knows what really in it because when people have taken a small peek, they can't understand anything that is written. It is in another language… and I don't mean one known on the planet earth. Now I asked Tamaki about it and he said that Kyoya has come up with his own language and code for writing things, but what if he didn't invent it himself like the prince thinks? For all we know, it could be plans to take over the world and he is using the hosts as his minions. He isn't that evil… is he? Then again, his nick name is the Shadow King.


	44. Tamaki and Kuma-Chan

**A/N: Another one I thought of after reading a review from tmwillson3. **

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I have been asked to give a retraction for a rumor I passed onto you previously. Per his loyal admirers, Tamaki did not actually propose to his teddy bear. I have been told that he was practicing for when he meets the right girl and if the ring fits, it will be like Cinderella… she will be the one. Apparently it currently fits Kuma-Chan. Take from that what you want. In addition, I heard that he was not whispering sweet nothings to the bear, he was once again practicing. This is my retraction. Now that I got that out of the way, I heard that the bear has been given its own security detail because Tamaki does not want anyone else to harm the beloved stuffed animal the way Hunny has already done. Isn't this just a stuffed bear? I didn't think it could feel pain. Then again, when I tried to ask Tamaki about the bear, I had to whisper because he was afraid I would hurt the bear's feelings. Do what?


	45. Godzilla and Hunny

**A/N: This is a request from Mutemuia. I have found my book with all my notes, so all of the rumors that were requested and not written, will now be written. Sorry it took so long. If you have a request, please send me a pm or write it in your review. For this story, anything goes and it can be any amount of crazy you want. We can make up anything we want because these are just rumors. **

_Rumor involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Every wonder how Japan came up with the whole scenario for Godzilla? You think it's fiction? Well, I heard that it is based on fact! According to the rumor mill, in every other generation in the Haninozuka family, someone is born with the ability to turn into a monster! Yah, ok. I know I already reported the rumor about him being a monster and controlling himself with cake, but this is different. Remember how he's Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction? IT"S TRUE! He can transform at will and take down the enemy! Apparently he has better control over his change now, but a few years ago, when he was going through puberty, he lost control and nearly wiped out a couple cities. Remember the earthquake and tsunami… I heard it was Hunny going on a rampage as a giant lizard. You think I'm out of my mind? Well then I present to you this argument, Ant Man from the Avengers is able to grow or shrink at will. What say you now? New Godzilla sightings inspired a reboot of the movies. Every eight to ten years, something will happen, the Godzilla of the Haninozuka family will lose control and BAM! Another movie comes out shortly thereafter. Now don't let Hunny being Godzilla make you afraid of him. He is still the sweet loving Loli Shota host we love.


	46. Spy Twins

**A/N: Here is a request from Oreobabez. **

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act. _

We have all heard/read the rumor that one or both of the twins is a clone (or android), but I heard recently that rumor is completely bogus. WHAT? Ok, the scoop is that they kept themselves apart from other kids growing up because their parents were afraid they would share a prized secret: the twins are super-secret agents! And I heard their parents might not be their parents, but they might actually be their handlers… or maybe it's a family of spies. Maybe their father doesn't design games, but he designs tools of the trade. Gasp! Ok, so rumor has it that they were sent to infiltrate Ouran, but in elementary and middle school they were only supposed to observe, and in high school they finally started interacting because they were told to get close to a certain target. I don't know who that is yet though. Anyway, they lived in a bubble because they were spies! Can you imagine Agents 007 and 008?! Or whatever their codes names are.


	47. Mori's Possessed

**A/N: This one is for CyraHafise because I know how much she loves Mori!**

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny._

Rumor has it that Mori used to be more lively and talkative all through elementary school, and that his behavior only changed during his first year in middle school. According to the gossip, his behavior used to be more like Satoshi and less like… well how he is now. Why the change? Well, I heard that during his first year in middle school, he was dared to go into a house that was rumored to be haunted and stay for one hour. If he left early, he failed or refused the test of bravery and would be labeled a chicken, and Morinozuka men were never called chicken. So he did it and stayed for three hours. Rumor has it he was possessed by a ghost of an old samurai and to this day the ghost still has possession of his body. Another rumor says that he was so scared, he froze up and couldn't move and it scared him into silence. That's right, he supposedly spent the next year not talking. By the time he started again, he didn't have confidence in his voice and chose to only speak when necessary. Awe. Who wants to give Mori a big hug?


	48. Hunny Blew Up a Base

_Rumor involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Ok, so many rumors are flying about Hunny. Hunny is Godzilla. Hunny is a monster. Hunny is this and Hunny is that, but this is not about what he may or may not transform into. I heard he blew up a military base. We all know he is labeled as a demon of the Host Club and we all know he does not like to be woken up before he is ready, but did you know how mad he can get when you try to wake him from his nap? DON'T DO IT! He comes with warning labels. Apparently a soldier in the United States military did not heed the warnings and woke him up by shaking him vigorously and Hunny was not happy. He was so mad, he blew up the base. Now I heard he has some magical power that he tapped into to accomplish this, but I also heard he found the military's stash of TNT and let it go nuclear. Note to self… heed all warnings that come with cute Hunny.


	49. Tamaki's Secret Power

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Rumor has it Tamaki has special powers. According to what I heard, when you look in his eyes and hear his voice, you are automatically enraptured and hypnotized. This is why he can win anyone and everyone over and why he remains the number one host month after month. When I asked his fans, I was told he was just eccentric because he is part French. I was told by others thought it isn't true. Apparently, when a girl is away from him for too long, the effects start to wear off and her affections can start to wane. It is said that is why Kanako changed from him to Haruhi. He makes sure he sees all of his customers regularly in order to make sure his hypnosis remains strong and he doesn't lose another one. Makes you wonder, but I can't get a straight answer out of anyone. I tried to ask Kyoya and he told me to talk to Tamaki. I don't want to be put under the spell! I might have to stop passing on any rumors I hear to you.


	50. Music Room Three's Secret Door

**A/N: This is number 50! If you have a rumor request, no matter what it is, then send it to me by PM or review. Everything requested will be written. **

_Rumor involving: Music Room 3 – the room that the Host Club calls home, where they entertain their guests, and meet to discuss future events. _

Did you hear that Music Room 3 has a magic door? Some say it's a gateway to somewhere, but others say it doesn't exist. I heard that it only appears occasionally and makes itself known on a wall that previously did not have a door. When the two heavy wooden doors are opened, the entrance is dank and dark. Most who have seen it say that it is the gateway to either hell or the Twilight Zone. Others say it leads to Ouran's dungeons (I didn't realize Ouran had one, but then again, the school is too big to know everything housed there). I guess it could be the Black Magic Club room since I hear the main person who uses it is Nekozawa. If that's true, does that mean the Black Magic Club really have magic powers?


	51. Arai Steals Haruhi

**A/N: Here is a rumor for sapphireanguill. **

_Rumor involving: Arai – former middle school classmate of Haruhi's, and delivers produce for Arai Produce. Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. _

Does anyone know who this Arai guy is? I heard a few rumors about him and Haruhi. Want to hear? Okay! So you all heard that Haruhi and Hikaru went out on a date while in Karuizawa, well I heard that Arai was competition for Haruhi's affections. Apparently, after Hikaru got mad and left, Arai took Haruhi out on another date that same day. Not sure, but I also heard Haruhi dressed up like a girl that day. I guess the hosts are really into cosplay. Anyhoo, rumor has it that he and Arai were friends when they were younger and there might have been some lingering feelings there. What do you think?


	52. Ranaka v Students

**A/N: This one is just random because…I'm not sure, but I just felt that Ranka needed a rumor too. **

_Rumor involving: Ryoji Fujioka – aka Ranka, Haruhi's father, and one of the people who impacts her life daily (thanks to him, she knows how to handle Tamaki). Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Rumor has it Haruhi's father is a crossdresser. I know that isn't too shocking in itself, but I heard that Haruhi had a run in with a couple of students, and Ranka steamrolled them. From what the rumor says, the two Fujioka's were out and about getting a bite to eat on one of Ranka's rare days off and was actually dressed is casual clothes instead of women's clothes and someone mistook them for dating. Not sure how that happened, but it is a rumor, so I'll just go with it. Ranka took exception to how they were treating his "little girl" (doesn't he mean little boy?) and BAM! The students disappeared. I also heard Kyoya's Black Onion Squad came and took the students away. Now it is also said, Ranka can act more ladylike than some of the girls who frequent the Host Club except for when he is around Tamaki, and then he becomes a dangerous ninja. Wait…he's a ninja and a crossdresser? Well, I guess they both dress up.


	53. Who is Kotoko?

**A/N: I have often wondered about Kotoko and the fact she was a fan of the Zuka Club and a student at Lobelia. It's not a public school and while not as rich as Ouran, it is slightly more on par with Ouran than other schools. What does this mean about her family? I know others have wondered because in different fanfictions I read they create different scenarios. Thus my own thoughts and those stories have inspired this rumor. **

_Rumor involving: Kotoko Fujioka – mother of Haruhi Fujioka and person who influenced her dreams to become a lawyer. _

There are a lot of rumors flying about Haruhi and her family…and her past, but the latest one involves her mother. Did you know she was also a fan of the Zuka Club, it is even said that she was a member and that's why the girls from Lobelia keep trying to kidnap Haruhi. Not sure why thought since Haruhi's a boy. Now, if she was a member and a fan, she more than likely went to Lobelia. It is said that Haruhi is not in fact a commoner, but a wealthy heir who doesn't know about his hidden fortune. Of course, it is also said Kotoko was disinherited when she went behind her parents' backs and married the man of her dreams for love. I heard she even left a groom standing at the altar. Hmmm, now I'm even more curious about Haruhi.


	54. Tamaki Might be Related to Nekozawa?

**A/N: This rumor was written in the reviews by AllyraMortlock. **

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. Also including: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club. Also involving: Kirimi Nekozawa – younger sister to the current president of the Black Magic Club. And finally involving: Yuzuru Suoh – Tamaki's father, Ouran Private Academy Chairman, and patriarch of the Suoh family. _

Oh oh oh! Now be careful who you tell this to, but did you hear the one about Tamaki-sempai actually being related to Nekozawa-sempai and Kirimi-chan? *nods head quickly* Crazy right! Anyway, I heard that Suoh-san was really lonely after he divorced his first wife and slept around a lot with Nekozawa-senpai's mother! I mean look at them! The exact same shade of blonde! how many shades of blonde are out there? Platinum, brushed gold, strawberry, that straw color! And the eyes! Lavender and blue are only a tint of red away from each other. For real girl! Anyway, rumor is Suoh-san was in France when senpai was born and he had to go home which is why Tamaki-senpai didn't really see him often. He had the family change their name to a Japanese name to account for the hafu traits too! And poor Kirimi was an accident! Poor Tamaki-senpai and his maman!


	55. Ranka and Tamaki Duel to Death

**A/N: Tmwillson3, here is another rumor about Ranka for you. I agree. He deserves more for putting up with Tamaki. **

_Rumor involving: Ryoji Fujioka – aka Ranka, Haruhi's father, and one of the people who impacts her life daily (thanks to him, she knows how to handle Tamaki). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Have you heard the latest? Tamaki was challenged to a duel and lost! That's right. The princely type of the Host Club got slaughtered. Now I heard that there were blood and guts covering the room and Tamaki had to be taken in an ambulance to the hospital, but I heard he is still alive…barely hanging on though. Are you curious as to what happened? Of course you are, or else you wouldn't be here. Apparently, Ranka, Haruhi's father (or it is it his mother since the person in question has long hair and wears dresses), got sick of Tamaki calling himself Haruhi's father and challenged him to a duel. Some say it was pistols at dawn, while my other sources say it was swords at dawn. I asked the different hosts, but no one is talking save one. When I asked Haruhi, he laughed and didn't seem concerned. He said Tamaki's arm was only strained a little due to one round of arm wrestling. He said it was not life threatening. Is that all it truly was, or are they covering up the truth? I heard Tamaki is on life support fighting to live.


	56. Tamaki Turned Donkey

**A/N: If you haven't seen them, I have started a few new Ouran stories. Nekozawa/Haruhi, Kaoru/Haruhi, Chika/Haruhi, and a one shot of Mori/Haruhi. Tmwillson3, when you make comments, I get ideas. LOL. After reading the latest reviews and HChen dot Ravenfeather's updates, this is what I came up with. **

_Rumor involving: Ryoji Fujioka – aka Ranka, Haruhi's father, and one of the people who impacts her life daily (thanks to him, she knows how to handle Tamaki). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. Also involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club._

So I just heard that it wasn't a duel at dawn between Ranka and Tamaki, instead it was something much more sinister. Having heard about Nekozawa and his unique talents, Ranka went to the Black Magic Club president and enlisted his help to handle Tamaki. I also heard through the grapevine, Kyoya is the one that put that particular bug in the redhead's ear. Anyway! After much discussion, Nekozawa created a potion, and then Ranka invited the blond over for some tea. Now any time Tamaki tries to say the word "daddy", he brays like a donkey and is unable to say it. This has also cut down on the number of times he tries to hug Haruhi since he gets embarrassed and runs to his corner of woe. It is rumored that Kyoya set up a human size hamster cage for Tamaki to pout it and the princely type has created his own hamster nest.


	57. Twins Fighting

**A/N: It's been a while since I created a rumor about the twins. If you have a rumor you would like to see, it can be about anything and anyone, then send me a PM or put it in the review. I will write any request you have.**

_Rumor involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

I know this is going to be hard for you to believe, but the Hitachiin twins **hate** each other now. Apparently they were fighting over Haruhi and it completely blew up. Some of the girls that were in the Host Club at the time said it started when they were playing the Which One is Hikaru game. Now one has pink hair and one has blue, and they completely wrecked the cafeteria. I also heard that one of them was seen consorting with Nekozawa-senpai. Gasp! Could it really be that our favorite Twincest act has come to an end? Why did Haruhi do this to us? I was told by my friend's sister's friend's maid that the twins have moved to separate wings in the mansion. So sad. Please Hikaru and Kaoru, kiss and make up...and let us see it.


	58. Shiro, More than Apprentice?

**A/N: I'm still not sure how many rumors will be in this story, but if you have any you would like to see, let me know through PM or review. ****Also, I will be going to visit my older sister in Virginia for a few weeks. I'll still be writing, but it might get haphazard for a bit. Just wanted to let you know. Enjoy!**

**PS... My novel is done and back from the proofreaders. After doing some minor corrections, I will be self-publishing this week! I'm beyond excited. As soon as I get it published, I will give you all of the information for those who would like to read it.**

_Rumor involving: Shiro Takaoji – asked Tamaki to be his mentor, and is a 5__th__year in elementary school (might be better at picking up girls than Tamaki). __Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I just heard an interesting rumor, but I have a hard time believing that it's not true. We all know Tamaki takes after his father. I mean they kind of act the same when it comes to girls. Well, I just heard through the grapevine that Shiro and Tamaki are related. It would explain why Shiro is so good at hosting. I heard that Shiro's mom is actually Chairman Suoh's ex-wife and when they got a divorce, she was pregnant. She married someone else and Shiro became a Takaoji instead of a Suoh. Interesting. I don't know. Then again, I also heard that they are actually cousins and that is why Shiro sought Tamaki out specifically. He is really good with the girls, and his skills rival Tamaki's. Hmmm.


	59. Arai and Haruhi Young Love

**A/N: Sapphireanguill, you're right. Arai doesn't have too many stories about him and he deserves more, so another rumor just for him! Enjoy! If you have a rumor request, it doesn't matter the pairing or the subject matter, then you can put the request in a pm or review. **

**PS… For those interested, I have finally published my book Another Chance and it is available in a softback or e-book on Amazon (although, I have been told you should be able to order the book from major book sellers in 6-8 weeks). Another Chance by Maria Vickers. Thank you everyone!**

_Rumor involving: Arai – former middle school classmate of Haruhi's, and delivers produce for Arai Produce. Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Okay, rumors about that Arai person are floating around again! I'm not exactly sure who he is per se, but I was informed by one of the Host Club patrons that Haruhi spoke of him in a very fond manner. It is speculated that Arai is really Haruhi's boyfriend, and right now they are separated, holding onto their love by small threads, afraid that it will be destroyed by the time and distance apart. (I think I've been hanging around Tamaki too much). I heard that the reason Haruhi won't commit to anyone here at Ouran is because he is in love with and dating Arai! I mean I know Haruhi is feminine looking, but I really hoped that he would be into girls. You know? We really need to find out more about this Arai guy.


	60. Tamaki No Teeth

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny. Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I just heard that Tamaki decided that Mori was more of a man than he was and demanded Mori teach him the ways of the sword. Not sure how that is going, but I did hear that during a kendo lesson, Tamaki kept trying to strike Mori and kept missing. Well, when the lesson was over, he thought he would be sneaky and take a swing when Mori wasn't paying attention. Mori whipped around and stared at Tamaki, Tamaki then lost his balance due to fear and slipped. I was told his mouth landed on the shinai and knocked out his four front teeth. They had to call in a cosmetic dentist stat. And I heard that is the reason all of the hosts went to Karuizawa. It wasn't to find Haruhi. It was so Tamaki's mouth could heal and none of us would be the wiser.


	61. Gettin' Hitched

**A/N: Several new rumors today! Enjoy! This first one came from a discussion I had with CyraHafise. **

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny. Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host. Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

We all pretty much know that Tamaki isn't the most…level headed host. Right? Well, I just heard that he went ballistic when he heard a certain rumor the wild and natural hosts. Apparently, someone told him that the two hosts were getting married under the Eiffel Tower in Paris and he went crazy. Not even Kyoya could reason with him, and the cool host wound up being dragged all the way to Paris in order to stop the wedding. Unfortunately, I heard he interrupted the wrong ceremony and wound up protesting the wedding of two strangers. Now, I don't know about you, but why would Mori and Haruhi run off to Paris to get married when they are both still in high school and aren't they both guys? I heard that while Tamaki flew off to Paris, Haruhi and Mori were at the Morinozuka estate studying because he was helping her with some of her homework. Pure and innocent…maybe.


	62. First Date Disaster

**A/N: Tmwillson3…another rumor for the locations. **

_Rumor involving: Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny. Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

I don't know if this is true or not, but some girls overheard some other girls talking, who supposedly overheard Haruhi and Mori talking…Anyhoo, I heard that the day the Host Club went to the pool and almost got eaten by crocodiles, was supposed to be Mori and Haruhi's first date. From what I heard, Mori was talking to Hunny about going to the water park with Haruhi for their first date and Tamaki got the bright idea to go to a water park with the Host Club. Haruhi was leaving school in order to meet up with Mori, but instead he was kidnapped! So needless to say, their first date was spent with the entire Host Club, they almost got eaten by crocs, Hunny got swept away in the pool, Haruhi almost got crushed by a snake, and then Haruhi and Mori were almost arrested, but Hunny saved the day. Sounds like an eventful first date.


	63. Heroic Prince

**A/N: Thinking about Okinawa, this popped into my head. Thanks to CyraHafise for letting me run it by you.**

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. Also involving: Haruhi Fujioka – commoner, girl (although the customers don't know it yet), and natural host._

Who know our Host Club prince had a devious side to him? Not me, at least not like this. Did you hear? I heard from my friend's sister's friend's cousin (who is also a customer of the Host Club) that Tamaki actually arranged for the hoodlums who attacked Haruhi to come to the beach. He paid them! Apparently, he wanted to look like a hero and save the day so he arranged for them to come to the beach. Now, they were supposed to come to the beach not the cliff, and Haruhi was not supposed to be anywhere near them, but he was, which is why Tamaki got a little upset. Not only did he have to rescue another host, not all of the girls got to see his brilliance. I don't know if this is true or not, but when I tried to find the hoodlums, they were nowhere to be found, and my sister said they looked familiar. Could they have been actual actors?


	64. Nekozawa's Spell

**A/N: Tmwillson3 suggested I create rumors giving alternative possibilities for all of the different locations in Ouran. Will do! Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club._

Rumor has it, Nekozawa invited the Host Club and their customers to his mansion in Okinawa because he was working on a new curse and needed some readily available sacrifices just in case. I heard he already had one, but sometimes you need more than one. Of course, another girl told me that he invited them because he needed an abundance of spiritual power. He can take from everyone without anyone ever knowing they were being robbed. Then again, I also heard that he invited everyone because he wanted to try out some new spells on everyone. I'm told the storm that moved in suddenly was Nekozawa's doing. I'm also told, it was one of his spells that made Haruhi think he was a girl for the night. Gasp!


	65. Eclair and Tamaki Co-Conspirators

**A/N: ****I received some awesome news today. My Twilight FF Meetings, Memories, and Destiny was nominated for top ten finished Twilight FF of August. If you would like to vote for me, I would greatly appreciate it. The link is www dot twifanfictionrecs dot com. You can vote once a day per device. THANK YOU! I know that this is an Ouran story, but since some of you read all genres and I'm not below just asking for the votes. LOL. ****Here you go InsideMyBrain. Here is your rumor about Éclair. **

_Rumor involving: Éclair Tonnerre – heir to Grand Tonnerre and at one point she was Tamaki's fiancée. Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Did you hear? The latest rumor going around is that Tamaki and Éclair were not actually engaged…ever. I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard from one girl that Tamaki and Éclair pretended to be engaged in order to force Haruhi to realize his feelings for the blond. I also heard that they pretended because they were trying to force his grandmother to name him heir and she wouldn't do it unless Tamaki was married. Get engaged, pretend to go through with it, and get the company. Then his grandmother would no longer be in charge and he could be reunited with his mother. According to my sources, Éclair contacted him before she arrived in Japan and Tamaki knew she would be there the whole time. When they were truly alone, they talked about their plot. I just don't know if I see Tamaki doing that, but then again, you never know when it comes to him. I also heard that she was really in love with Kyoya because he is more mentally her equal, but I don't know if that's true either.


	66. Tamaki Finds His Princess

**A/N: Tmwillson3, to celebrate your new job, here is your head cannon in rumor form. LOL. You had to know I would do something like this after reading your review. Hehe. If you have a rumor request, idea, pairing, etc., anything goes with this story, you can send me the request through PM or review. I accept guest reviews, so anyone can request. **

_Rumor involving: Rumor involving: Éclair Tonnerre – heir to Grand Tonnerre and at one point she was Tamaki's fiancée. Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

LISTEN UP GIRLS! TAMAKI IS OFF THE MARKET! I REPEAT – TAMAKI SUOH IS OFF THE MARKET! Well, at least according to the latest round of rumors. Apparently his grandmother knows her grandson better than we all thought and his romance with Éclair has been heating up! I also heard that his friends are cheering him on…except maybe Haruhi, but I hear that is because he is jealous and has a little crush on the princely type…I could be wrong through since I heard Kyoya Ootori has been seen spending quality time with the natural type, but that's a completely different rumor! Anyway I heard that after Éclair returned to France, Tamaki called her to check on her and they spent the night talking on the phone. Anyone know the time difference between Japan and France? Anyhoo, I heard they spent the night talking and several other nights and then this past weekend, Éclair came to visit Japan again! Tamaki escorted her around town and they were seen dancing very closely at a restaurant Saturday night! It looks like our princely type has found his princess. I think hearts are breaking all over Ouran!


	67. Tamaki and Kyoya Take Over the World!

**A/N: Now I know many of you don't think that Tamaki is capable of such a clever plot and it sounds more like Kyoya, but I would like to point out how good of an actor he is and how well he is able to read other people. In front of friends and family, he keeps up the appearance of happiness, but he is probably sad he had to leave his mother in France…not to say he isn't happy around his friends. He was also able to see through Kyoya and loves to plot. Ergo, maybe, just maybe, he could come up with a devious plot when conspiring with someone just as suspect as Kyoya is. Hmmm. Enjoy this rumor inspired by your reviews! (P.S. I also just realized how long it had been since we had a Kyoya rumor. I apologize. Rumors are coming for him). **

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. Also involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

It has been suggested that Kyoya Ootori is the one with the real power in the Host Club and that Tamaki Suoh is just a figurehead. Some do not believe the blond princely type is smart enough to run the Host Club, and I would just like to point out the fact that Tamaki is more of an idea type guy than a numbers type guy…need I remind you about the carriage for the Ouran Faire? I digress. There are a few facts to share first. Tamaki is near the top of his class. Last I checked he was #2 behind Kyoya…by several points. Tamaki is able to come up with plans and is able to read people like a book – although, I heard the names for his plans pretty much suck. Now that we have that out of the way, I can tell you what I just heard. Apparently rumor has it that Kyoya and Tamaki were plotting together. Gasp! Yes, they were plotting together! From what my sources tell me, by the end of the school year, Tamaki and Kyoya will basically be running Ouran and several other businesses. I hear they even purchased one of the Ootori businesses together. Is this a massive takeover of their own family businesses? Kyoya has the know how and Tamaki has the ideas. They are a fearsome pair…from what I hear. I know I don't want to go up against Kyoya and I tend to stay away from Tamaki because he likes to glomp.


	68. Knife Throwing Kyoya

**A/N: Here is a rumor for tmwillson3. If you have a rumor you would like to see about a situation, person, pairing, or anything within the Ouran universe, send me a PM or put it in a review. I allow guest reviews, so anyone and everyone can participate. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

Ever wonder how Kyoya Ootori de-stresses and blows off steam? I DO! Well…come in closer. (Looks side to side). Rumor has it that Kyoya is an expert at knife throwing, and I don't mean just throwing a knife at a dart board! I heard that he has strapped Haruhi to a spinning wheel and started throwing knives at him! Of course, I heard Kyoya was trying to prove a point to the younger man, but still! I heard that he can throw a knife and kill a fly from across the room. I don't know if his glasses have laser target sensors, but that is impressive. I wonder what else he likes to do in his spare time.


	69. Mori the Hunter

**A/N: I just did a Tengu rumor for my Prince of Tennis rumor story, and something hit me…what do we really know about Mori?**

_Takashi Morinozuka – aka Mori-senpai, wild host, 3__rd__year, kendo champion, kendo team captain, and cousin to Hunny._

Mori only talks when he needs to (not that he can get much of a word in with the crowd he hangs around), but he is also very loyal to his family, protective of Haruhi, and can see directly into the heart of people…or so it seems. Rumor has it HE CAN! Yes, you read that correctly. He has this secret gift that I hear was bestowed upon him by the kami – of course, another rumor says he has it because there is demon blood running through his veins – and he can actually see into the heart of any person he lays eyes on. It allows him to know good from evil and demon from human. I heard that when it turns dark, he is a demon hunter! Gasp! He's strong, quick, and can help Hunny defeat an army. There might be something to this rumor!


	70. Special Halloween Rumor

**A/N: I had to give you a Halloween rumor. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club._

Rumor has it, Umehito Nekozawa is not completely human. It is true that he worships cats and is into the occult, but I heard that it goes beyond that. According to the grapevine, his powers are real and he was raised from the dead. A few people tell me that he is a vampire, but others tell me that his spirit was called forth and it possessed another human's body. I also heard that deep in his home there is a sacrificial alter and he tried to lure several Ouran students in order to have a human sacrifice. Supposedly his sister is just zombie. Not sure if that's true or not, but I heard she was afraid of the dark because she didn't want to go back into the ground. She needs light or she will have a panic attack. I heard Nekozawa keeps her crypt in the basement of Ouran.


	71. Host Club - Closed Temporarily

**A/N: My heart is breaking for Paris today. ****Please keep them in your thoughts and prayers as they sort through this tragedy. ****People from all over the world were there and the bullets used didn't care about nationality or religious beliefs. Terrorism is wrong. Bullying is wrong. I pray that one day, we can all wake up from this bad dream and realize that we are all human beings, and that killing or hurting someone else is wrong. I pray for a world of peace. I started to think about what would happen when the hosts heard of this tragedy and this is what I conjured. I hope you like it. **

_Rumor involving: All of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club._

The Host Club is closed today and I heard that it has something to do with what happened last night. Tamaki is from France and I heard that he finally got in touch with his mother and found out that she was well. Kyoya found her contact information and gave it to his best friend after the tragedy started to unfold. My sources tell me that Japan has offered their weapon of mass destruction to the French government to use if needed and that Hunny is now on standby. I also heard that the twins are making any jokes, and together with Haruhi, are trying to keep Tamaki calm and in good spirits. Mori is watching over Hunny and Kyoya is trying to find the terrorists using his vast network. Something tells me that when he finds them, the enemy needs to watch out because he is scary when he is angry. From what I hear, the club will be closed for the next week in memorial…and to keep Tamaki from completely losing it. Someone told me that he was so distraught, he clung to Kyoya and wouldn't let go; and when Kyoya had to leave for the bathroom or what have you, he would hold tight to Haruhi, who in turn had a hard time breathing. I wonder if it's true that he also slept in the chandelier last night. Surely not. Whatever is the cause for the closure, my thoughts are with Tamaki, the hosts (I have a feeling they will need it), and the people in France.


	72. Host Club Thanksgiving

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I wasn't on the computer much the last couple of days, but as I was sitting around the table surrounded by family, Tamaki bored his way into my head. LOL. Enjoy!**

**PS...the poll for the Christmas story is still up. Chika/Haruhi is in the lead. If you haven't voted yet, you can find the poll at the top of my author page. If you don't have an account, you can put your vote in a review and choose up to 2 people.**

_Rumor involving: All of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club._

I heard that Tamaki has been researching commoners and customs in other countries again, which I heard led to a hospital trip for the Shadow King due to giant migraine caused by his best friend. Rumor has it, he had to drop his pants and get a huge shot in his…ahem. I digress. I have the distinct feeling that I'm being watched, so I better save that part of the rumor for later. Back to Tamaki. I heard that after doing some research, he pulled the twins to the side and they pulled Mori and Hunny into the fray. In the end, I heard that Haruhi was sitting with Kyoya when the small group pounced on them. I heard that they literally pounced, but I don't think they would still be alive if they had, so maybe it was just figurative. Anyway, the small group decided they needed to have a Thanksgiving feast, which Kyoya promptly put Haruhi in charge of since she is the only commoner. She knows nothing of other customs from around the world, so she had to depend on the others…and then soon realized that doing her own research was probably better. In the end, the Host Club hosted a Thanksgiving Feast for all of their customers complete with a table full of desserts – half of which Hunny devoured because he was holding himself back from eating them all. I also heard that Tamaki made a speech before carving the turkey and from what I hear, it was from Dr. Suess's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I'm not sure what he said, but girls from around the school have been all atwitter about it. One girl even told me that after the feast, Kyoya was back in the hospital and had to drop…another time. He's coming, so I need to make myself scarce. Maybe a new country would be good.


	73. Circus Hosts

**A/N: I come bearing new rumors. Sorry about the long break from this story. Just when I thought I would be working on it, I had to take time off from writing completely for a concussion. Note to self, be wary of toys on the floor and walls. LOL. Enjoy! Book Girl Fan, I thought of this rumor when I read one of your reviews.**

_Rumor involving: All of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club. _

Kyoya really needs to control the ideas that get passed to Tamaki a little better…especially when the twins are involved. Apparently, according to the rumor mill, the twins told Tamaki about a clown they saw with a monkey and Tamaki suddenly decided all of the hosts needed to run away to the circus just so they could come back and put on a realistic cosplay. Kyoya and Haruhi put the kibosh on it, but everyone else thought it was a grand idea. Hunny wanted to get a pie (or cake) thrown in his face, Mori wanted to learn from a knife throwing master (not to mention talk to the sword swallower), the twins…well the twins just wanted to wreak havoc, and Tamaki wanted to be the ring leader as well as a few other positions. The blond also believed that he and Haruhi could do a trapeze act together. Unable to dissuade him, Kyoya hired a circus to come out and set up their tents in Ouran's empty field. Not sure if it's true or not, but I was given tickets to a performance tonight. Did the hosts really try to runaway to join the circus?


	74. Tamaki Suoh - 007?

**A/N: I really don't know where this came from, but I was watching one of the Bond movies over the holidays and Tamaki popped into my head. Honestly though, I can kind of see it. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

I just heard through the grapevine that Tamaki is…I can hardly believe it…Tamaki is a spy! And I don't just mean any spy, I mean like 007 – James Bond. I mean he does have a way with the women, is strong, can kick someone so hard they dent a wall, and is obsessed with learning new things and fitting in… Okay, I know it sounds crazy and everything, but I'm not here to report the truth, I'm only here to report on rumors. Rumor even has it that he has been sent to be Haruhi's bodyguard for whatever reason….that is if he doesn't kill her first. I'm not sure I really believe it, however, even you have to admit that he has some skills that might help him in the spy ring.


	75. Hunny the 8th Dwarf?

**A/N: Crazyangelgirl21 I laughed so hard when I read your rumor request. I am doing better, but it took longer than I thought it would to heal from my concussion. Sneaking onto the computer was not always easy. LOL. And then life threw another curve ball, but I'm back! Here is your rumor request. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Hunny is short. No secret there. I mean even his brother is taller than him…granted it isn't by much, but still! I recently heard…(looks around to make sure no one around)…from his cousin's friend's brother's friend's uncle's wife's cousin's daughter that the reason he is so small and cute is that he is the 8th dwarf from Snow White that no one ever mentions. Why do they not? Well, it is rumored that he escaped because he hated to mine for diamonds. Apparently that is where some of his family's wealth comes from – all the jewels he and the other dwarfs mined. Now that he escaped and came to Japan, he is living out his life doing what he wants, how he wants, and if he wants to carry around cute Usa-Chan, then he will! Really, after being in a mine so long, it starts to mess with you. I hear that's why he can go from cutesy to dangerous in less than a second. Becoming a weapon of mass destruction was only a side effect.


	76. Tamaki's On Fire

**A/N: Tmwillson3, you had to have known the plot bunnies would run rampant when you wrote your review about the ring of fire. LOL. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: All of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club, but mainly Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Okay, we have all heard the rumor about the hosts running away to the circus, but did you hear the latest? It started when I noticed Tamaki walking down the hall covered in white powder. Inquiring minds want to know, so I asked some of the girls who were in the Host Club that day. They didn't know, but they heard that Tamaki was blasted with a fire extinguisher by the twins. Of course another girl says it was Kyoya and/or Haruhi, and yet another says it was Hunny and/or Mori. Apparently when they were practicing their act for when they would runaway to the circus, Tamaki tried to get Haruhi to jump through a flaming hoop. Of course another person said she was supposed to hold it. I don't know. Anyway, she refused and apparently told him he could use it to play jump rope or jump through it himself or use it as a hula hoop…I don't know! Anyway, apparently he lit it on fire and did something with it and got tangled with it, setting himself on fire. Host Fire Brigade to the rescue and they sprayed him with the fire extinguisher. I think he really needs to keep being the princely type and not the daredevil/circus type. So if you noticed a ghost white Tamaki, no he didn't lose his soul or turn to dust this time, he became fire retardant.


	77. Souless Scorecard

**A/N: Oh Tmwillson3, I began pondering and who says someone hasn't kept track. I mean Kyoya knows everything. LOL. If anyone has a request for a rumor or an idea – it can be of anything and involve anyone, the sky's the limit – then put your request in a review (I do accept guest reviews) or send me a PM. Thanks everyone!**

_Rumor involving: All of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club, but mainly Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. Also mainly involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

Sooooo, I got to thinking. Tamaki loses his soul a lot…I mean a lot! How many times has it happened and is there one person that seems to trigger the response more than others? Turns out the Shadow King has been keeping a tally. Yes, Kyoya Ootori once again has compiled all of the data for us. It's not my fault he left his computer in the library and unlocked – okay, now that I think about that more, I might be in trouble and these numbers could be bogus, but I am just hear to spread what I learn. True or not. And the winner is: HARUHI! Turns out our school's prince has lost his soul over something Haruhi said or did 29 times. The twins were listed together, but they came in second with 13. I mean look at that jump. Hunny was only 3 times and there was a note about it being after naps. Mori was zero and Kyoya was surprisingly blank. Not sure what that means and I couldn't investigate further since he returned from looking for a book. I will also tell you that Tamaki was also listed with a one by his name. The note said he scared himself one morning after a sleepless night and his soul floated away. How scary is he in the morning?


	78. Usa-Chan is Easter

**A/N: With Easter tomorrow, I figured we needed an Usa-Chan rumor. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

_Rumor involving: Usa-Chan – stuffed bunny of Hunny. _

Did you hear the rumor that Hunny's stuffed bunny, Usa-Chan, is really the Easter Bunny? I'm serious here! Stop laughing and looking at me like I'm crazy. I heard it around the grapevine that last year, Hunny's brother Chika, found Usa-Chan wandering around the house with a basket in his hand. In the morning, that basket was in the living room with Hunny's name on it. Haruhi also said that he heard moving around in his living room and saw Usa-Chan jumping through the window and a basket of goodies was left behind. I'm not sure what's going on, but could I be possible? Usa-Chan is cute, a bunny, and Hunny does have a love of sweets. I mean it kind of screams Easter basket in a way. Kind of.


	79. Coffee with a Kiss of Irish Cream

**A/N: I want to thank my friends Melissa and Krista who have worked in the ER. They gave me the idea for this rumor. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. Also involving: Hikaru Hitachiin - older twin and little devil, part of the Twincest act for the Host Club. Also involving: Kaoru Hitachiin - younger twin, little devil, and other half of the Twincest act._

Did you hear the latest rumor? I heard that Hikaru and Kaoru had to stand on the edge of the roof holding buckets of water with their arms straight out as punishment for what they did! Well, I did see them on the roof looking over, not sure if they were holding buckets or not, but the grapevine says they were. Rumor has it that Hikaru and Kaoru the mischievous twins that they are, gave Tamaki coffee with Irish Cream in it. He loved it, downed it, and asked for another. By the time Kyoya arrived, Tamaki was drunker than a sailor on leave and tried to kiss Kyoya on the lips! I heard he pouted and cried to Kyoya that mommies and daddies are supposed to kiss. Our Shadow King wasn't in agreement and dragged him to the car and sped him to the ER. I also heard that Kyoya has a new limo because his smelled like vomit.


	80. Tamaki is Crazy!

**A/N: Tmwillson3 – to help put some laughter in your day. Thinking of you! I blame the idea for this rumor on going through old pics and finding Halloween pictures of everyone in costume at a few parties.**

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Tamaki has lost his mind! No, seriously! I heard that the twins did it to him, but then I heard from a kind of, sort of (not really, but who cares) credible witness that he/she (I will not give up my snitch…unless Kyoya decides to torture me and then he/she is on his/her own) saw Kyoya give Tamaki a shot of something. After that, he started acting crazy! Could it be the Ootori family has invented true cray cray juice? After the "incident" Tamaki jumped up from where he was lying on the ground and hopped on a table and started to proclaim that he was He-Man and yelled, "I have the power!" Then he jumped on Mori and started calling him Battlecat while Kyoya became Skeletor. I heard the Shadow King was furiously writing and got a hand cramp from it. Then when Mori was able to get Tamaki off, he said he was Tweety Bird and started to talk like him, only to jump into the voice of Sylvester the cat periodically. Suffering succotash. But after all that…(looks around and then whispers) Tamaki challenged Kyoya to a duel and slapped him in the face with a white glove, which no one is sure where he got it. I heard it's pistols at dawn, but then again, I also heard it would be a sword fight.


	81. Nekozawa Teaches Tamaki

**A/N: If you have a rumor request or a pairing you would like to see in a rumor (anything is fair game), you can PM me or put it in a review. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends. Also involving: Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__year and president of the Black Magic Club. _

Say it isn't so! Tell me what I heard isn't real…then again, this could be interesting. So I just heard that Tamaki Suoh has been seen wearing a black robe from the Black Magic Club. Rumor has it that after reading and watching Harry Potter, he decided he wanted to become a wizard as well. I did hear that for the first two weeks he screamed at everything, but eventually kind of sort of got used to their club room. Maybe he is even on his way to becoming friends with the resident cat loving president. In fact, I also heard that Nekozawa has taken Tamaki under his wing exclusively and is training him in all things magic…mainly black magic since that's what he specializes in. I also heard that Nekozawa might have admitted that he messed with Tamaki the year before when he took the wrong test and when his legs hurt. Messing with his memory…I need to make sure I never cross our favorite Black Magic Club president. So him and the Shadow King. Stay away from them both!


	82. Hunny Cake Judge

_Rumor Involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Rumor has it that Hunny has been anticipating the Home Ec class's bake off this week. He was specifically asked to be the judge of the cake competition; however, they ran into a little problem. I heard that Hunny went a little crazy, ate all the cake, and couldn't pick a winner. He announced that everyone was the winner, which didn't sit well with the competitors. But I hear that everything turned out all right! From what the rumor mill says, he gave them all sad eyes, sniffled, and apologized. All of the girls ran up to him and exclaimed that they would just have to bake more cakes that he could judge another time. Now, did he do that on purpose to get more cake or was it really a mistake?


	83. Kyoya Owns Tamaki's Soul

**A/N: This one is for Book girl fan. When I read your review about Kyoya owning Tamaki's soul, this popped into my head. Enjoy!**

_Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power). Also involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Rumor has it that Kyoya has been keeping count of how many times Tamaki loses his soul. Well, we knew that already. I mean he keeps an excel spreadsheet on it for gosh sakes. But did you know that he keeps record because he actually owns Tamaki's soul? I KNOW! It sounds unbelievable, but think about it! Kyoya's nickname is the Shadow King. He seems to know things before they happen. And can manipulate almost anyone into doing his bidding. It's not normal! Rumor has it, he is the Grim Reaper himself…or Satan. I've heard both names used when speaking about him. No wonder Tamaki's soul always finds its way back into his body. And it would explain why there is no documented proof on how many times Kyoya has caused Tamaki's soul to pop out. It all makes perfect sense!

Ok, I'm supposed to also say that someone told me that the reason there is no record is because Kyoya keeps track of his own number in his head. If we want to know, we'll have to ask. I for one am not brave enough to do that, so I'll stick with the other rumor.


	84. Tamaki the Angel

**A/N: If anyone has a request for a rumor, pairing, etc. – it can be anything under the sun and then some – send me either a PM or put in a review. I do accept guest reviews, so anyone and everyone can make their request. My goal is to do 100 rumors. **

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Ok, we all heard the rumor that Kyoya is the devil himself, but I also heard that Tamaki is an angel sent from heaven. Here is the proof I have been offered, people are drawn to him, he can see inside a person's heart and can tell good from bad, he caught the twins on their game and convinced them to join the Host Club, he can play beautiful music, has supernatural strength when kicking a soccer ball, is beautiful, and wants to help anyone and everyone. Once it was put that way, how can I deny the possibility? I can't. Rumor even has it that he created the Host Club to help more lost souls than he could without. I mean, it's kind of convincing. According to an inside source, he is fascinated with all things commoner because they don't have any of that stuff in heaven. I will point out that my inside source is a Tamaki fan and a member of his fanclub…I think an officer. So what do you think? Angel?


	85. Fan Club v Fan Club

**A/N: I have awesome news! My second novel is finished and currently with my editor. On top of that, I was asked to be one of the authors at a huge book signing next week in Norfolk, VA when one of the other authors had to pull out. I was already attending as a fan, now I get to be one of the authors. OMG! Enjoy the new rumors! Tmwillson3, I can't remember what we talked about and forgot to write it all down after I got home, but I did get this idea from your review! **

_Rumor involving: Fan clubs of Tamaki Suoh (and other Host Club members' fans) and Benibara. _

I know this is real life and not Westside Story or The Outsiders, but I just heard in a park located equal distance from both Ouran and Lobelia, a war broke out last week! I was told by very reliable sources that Benibara's fans did not like and do not appreciate Tamaki Suoh or the others from the Host Club. I also heard that Tamaki's fans did not like what the other fan club was saying about their "Prince". So what happened? Rumble behind the school…or in this case in a park. Although, considering the Ouran girls, how much of a rumble was it really? Not sure. I did hear that a couple brought chains and baseball bats. In the end, all of the injuries happened on Lobelia's side because there are some women in the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families that joined Tamaki's fan club. Much like when Hunny and Mori fight, the enemy didn't stand a chance. Rumor has it that there was a 1000 foot bile of red and white in the middle of the park that could be seen from space.


	86. Hunny Plays Football

_Rumor involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

I don't know how much of this rumor is true, but apparently someone convinced Hunny that he needed to try out for the American Football team at Ouran. He showed up and the coaches laughed, believing he was too small to play. BIG MISTAKE! They put him in and told everyone to go easy on him, and then he showed them what he could do. Catching the ball in midair, he used the players' heads as stepping stones as he made his way to the goal. Then when he was about to make a touchdown, someone tried to tackle him, and Hunny leaped into the air and landed on the goal post. The coaches tried to recruit him after that, but when he found out he would have to cut out cake, he decided football wasn't for him.


	87. Black Magic Kyoya

**A/N: After months of being gone and desperately missing my FanFiction peeps, I'm back! Sorry for the longer than planned absence. I'm still in Virginia visiting my sister. A one month trip is turning into 3. So here are some new rumors for you. Tomorrow I will start updating my other stories. **

_Rumor involving: Kyoya Ootori - aka the Shadow King, cool host, and vice president of the Host Club (although we know he is the one with the real power)._

Would it surprise anyone in here to find out that Kyoya has powers of his own? No? Me either. I know I've shared other rumors with you about things I've heard about him. Well, here is the latest in a long line of rumors involving Kyoya and magic. Rumor has it that the door that appears out of thin air, the very one Nekozawa uses to come into the Music Room 3, is really portal to the Black Magic Club's room. It leads directly there. Once you step through that room, it transport you into a darkened dungeon. Rumor also has it that the reason it appears is not because Nekozawa, but because of our beloved Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori. I heard that the only reason he isn't the president of the Black Magic Club is because Tamaki roped him into being the Vice President of the Host Club. They say his magic is far greater than Nekozawa's will ever be and the Black Magic Club president actually takes lessons from Kyoya. Gasp! Can you imagine?


	88. Hunny Kicked Out of Olympics

_Rumor involving: Mitsukuni Haninozuka – aka Hunny-senpai, Loli Shota host, carries around Usa-Chan, cousin to Mori, Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction, and rumored first demon of the Host Club._

Did you hear that Hunny made Japan's Olympic team for both judo and karate? It's true. But when the other countries heard that he was going to be competing, every single country backed out and refused to participate. I heard that when Japan finally told him, Kyoya had him taken to a steel room with a microphone so that when he was told, Japan's Olympic committee could ask him not to participate. To make up for kicking him off the team they delivered 2 semis worth of cake to his house.


	89. Tamaki Tries to Become Mr Universe

_Rumor involving: Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Rumor has it Tamaki Suoh tried to enter an event that would qualify him for Mr. Universe. He didn't realize that it was a body building event – no one told him. The Host Club kidnapped Haruhi and took her to the even and they waited front and center for their leaders turn arrived. Kyoya said it was something Tamaki insisted on doing (I can see that happening) because he was one of the most beautiful people in the world, so why shouldn't he rule over the universe. No one corrected him. Haruhi tried, but the twins duct taped her mouth closed and Kyoya threatened her with her future if she ever said anything. Needless to say, they let Tamaki make a fool out of himself. I heard he did win Most Handsome as a consolation prize though.


	90. Beelzenef Controls Nekozawa?

**This rumor is from MilleGirl and I just copied and pasted here! LOL. Makes you wonder. He does always have that cat puppet with him. haha! Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: __Umehito Nekozawa – 3__rd__ year and president of the Black Magic Club._

This is about Beelzenef, you know, the cat puppet. Apparently, Nekozawa isn't really alive! The puppet is and is controlling the corpse of Nekozawa! It's true! Renge's friend, the secondary brunette character's brother's friend's kendo sparring partner saw it!


	91. Tamaki's Thanksgiving Feast

**A/N: I'm back…again. I'm not going to promise I won't disappear again because just when I think life had settled down, something happens. This year has been crazy between publishing my second book and things going on in my family and life that were unexpected. What I will promise, is that I won't leave stories unfinished. Here are a couple of new rumors for you. **

**I've also put a poll on my profile page for this year's Christmas story. You pick the pairing. As crazy as things are right now, I didn't want to break tradition. I always look forward to giving you the annual holiday story. Go and vote. For those of you who do not have an account, you can still vote. I allow guest reviews on all of my stories. Put your vote in the review and I'll count it.****You can vote through Dec 10.**

_Tamaki Suoh - president of the Host Club and princely host, and comes up with outrageous schemes for his friends._

Poor, poor Tamaki. Well, maybe not. Without Kyoya's permission (you can already see this will lead to trouble), Tamaki arranged a true American Thanksgiving feast for the whole school…alone…without help…without permission. Now we all know how popular the princely type is. Rumor has it, he set up the feast out on the hill with Hunny kicked Chika's butt, only he thought this being Ouran, everyone would conduct themselves with grace and decorum. That's not what happened. When his fans (and Renge) found out about the feast, they stampeded. Renge provided commentary and egged the girls on. The various sports clubs ate all the food while Tamaki was being tackled and when the clouds of dust died down, Tamaki had been stripped bare and the hillside looked like some sort of brawl had happened. I heard Kyoya sent Haruhi away, threw a tablecloth over Tamaki, and then politely asked Mori to carry their leader to the nurse's office. Maybe next time, Tamaki will think before he acts?

Okay, okay. I know it was a stupid question. I'm laughing at my own idiocy too.


	92. Kassanoda Thespian

**A/N: It's been a while since I did a rumor about Kassanoda. Don't forget to vote in the poll.**

_Ritsu Kassanoda – class 1D, first year, next in line for Kassanoda syndicate._

Did you hear that Kassanoda is going to be in the next play performed by the drama club? According to the rumor, someone in the drama club saw Kassanoda dressed as a maid with cat ears when Tamaki was giving the poor guy a makeover. Anyway, he loved the look and begged Kassanoda to be in the next play…as the maid. I can't believe Kassanoda said yes, but I heard his syndicate bought out any remaining tickets and will be stationed throughout the theatre. If anyone laughs at Kassanoda, the person might find themselves swimming with the fishes.


End file.
